hillbillynationfandomcom-20200215-history
Marijuana
Marijuana marijuana do you like money, do you like to ignore reality, do you need help with both of these, well if you do and you do then that puts you in the same category as many other modern hillbillies, and where do many of them turn to help with these two things. you've probably guessed by now from the title that they turn to weed, and not just any weed but one weed in particular. marijuana henceforth (in this article) known as weed, is exactly that, it is a very popular foreign weed. it grows like a weed it stinks like a weed but what makes it so special. well it does onave used it, hundreds of millions of people use it regularly and even millions of people use it daily. well you may ask what does that have to do with me and the rest of the hillbilly nation. well indeed, weed grows well like a weed in the hillbilly nation, and thousands of hillbillies take the time and put forth the effort every year to grow this weed. and why would they do that, well because the average person just doesn't see weed as a particularly harmful e very special thing, it has a very powerful effect on human brain chemistry and therefore the human mind. many people call this getting high, and whats so great about getting high? well take your pick, there is euphoria, heightened sensuality, increased appetite and enjoyment of food and drink, as well as a host of other positive effects. there are also quite a few negative effects, paranoia, disorientation, nausea, all these are possible, but they way that this simple weed effects each user is different from the way that it effects every other user. and despite the fact that it is possible to have a bad experiance with this drug, literally bilions of people worldwide h drug, even many people who have had a bad experiance with it still do not consider it to be dangerous. and the other thing is that weed generally brings around $150-$300 per ounce within the hillbilly nation and if you can transport it safely beyond the hillbilly nation and arrange a buyer there you can get more than that. and when you look at a nation like ours where average incomes are just ever so slightly above the poverty level, $150 for an ounce of weed begins to look like a good deal of money for, well, a weed. War on Drugs of course when you are occupied by a foreign power like the hillbilly nation is, then you are subject to that foreign powers laws and regulations, and the particular foreign power that occupies our nation the united states has very definate ideas about marijuana and none of them are good. to carry these ideas forward the united states has created a system of laws the aim of which is to eradicate and destroy our simple little weed. this has resulted in literally thousands of hillbillies being arrested and exported to prisons in their respective states, causing those states the financial, administrative and pretty much every other burden of maintaining prisons for these prisoners, maintaining these prisoners in those prisons, and enforcing federal laws that the states themselves may not actually support. this system is called "the war on drugs" by the occupying power of the United States of America Empire. although it is merely one of many occupation strategies the empire uses it is the first to be openly andrightly called a war by the empire. and who is the enemy where is the fury of this war directed, against the subjects of the empire obviously, since the empire cannot regulate other countries even though it has threatened many and invaded some because of this war. the only real target of this war are the people in the territories which it occupies. although weed is not alone as a target substance in the war on drugs (there are many other drugs which the empire seeks to eradicate) it does have a single distinction that separates it from most of the other drugs which are targeted. and that distinction is that most people kind of think that a war on weed is kind of silly. as was previously stated not many people see it as a harmful drug and even fewer see it as anything like a dangerous drug.